Velvet Scarlatina/History
__TOC__ Manga Velvet is seen very briefly in the first chapter of the manga, walking past Team RWBY's table in the Beacon Academy food halls. ''RWBY Start of Classes Velvet first appears in the cafeteria, eating a meal by herself at an empty table. However, Team CRDL appear at her table and begin teasing her, being led by Cardin Winchester. Cardin starts pulling on her ears, ignoring her repeated pleas for him to stop because he is hurting her. Russel Thrush calls her a freak as Cardin releases her and she leaves the room covering her face, crying. Pyrrha Nikos can't stand how Cardin and his group treated her, while Yang Xiao Long remarks that it must be difficult being a Faunus. Blake Belladonna comments on how Cardin isn't the only one to treat Faunus in such a derogatory and abusive manner. During another class talking about the history of Remnant, specifically the Faunus Rights Revolution, Bartholomew Oobleck‎‎ asks if any of the Faunus have been discriminated against. Velvet at first is hesitant to raise her hand, but does so. Dr. Ooblek then comments how dreadful that is. Notably, she's the second character to raise her hand (a black silhouette in the back being the first) implying that there are several other mistreated Faunus among the students at Beacon. Her hesitation also exemplifies her preference to avoid being the center of attention, in addition to her shy and quiet nature. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Jaunedice" *"Jaunedice, Pt.2" Second Semester Velvet returns to Beacon from an unusually long mission with her team and is met by Team RWBY, after a student announce their return. Blake promptly asks her her if she's okay, while Weiss Schnee asks why their mission took longer than expected. Velvet tells them that "There were just so many", likely referring to the Grimm. She reassures them that since they are first-years shadowing a Huntsman on the trip, they will be fine. She wishes them safety before rejoining her team. Velvet has apparently been spending the entire semester building up her weapon. When she comes in for the finale to help fend of Grimm during the invasion of Vale, she takes out a few Grimm and attempts to use it, but is stopped by Coco Adel, who humorously points out what she's been doing with her weapon and says not to waste it before taking out the Grimm herself. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Field Trip" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament Velvet and her team are competing in the Vytal Festival tournament, representing Beacon Academy and the kingdom of Vale. Team CFVY wins their team round, but Velvet is not selected to progress into the doubles round. After Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai defeat Coco and Yatsuhashi, Velvet feels empathy for them, and Fox is there to console her. She is later seen on the day of the second one-on-one matchups, taking photos of Sun Wukong, along with Brawnz Ni and Nolan Porfirio, before talking to Ruby Rose about her sister Yang Xiao Long's predicament. She also briefly mentions to Ruby how Coco described her hallucination of Yatsuhashi as a "stress-induced hallucination". '''Episodes Covering These Events' *"Round One" *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Lessons Learned" *"Destiny" Category:History pages